


Mistletoe and Holly

by twinkrevali



Series: Christmas Drabbles 2015! [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkrevali/pseuds/twinkrevali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga are given a cheeky surprise at a Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe and Holly

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was initially written for someone but then I changed the direction/ pairing so it's just a little standalone~

“You’re late!!” Noya yells as he slams the door to his and Asahi’s apartment open, face flushed with whatever he’s been drinking.

“Sorry sorry!” Suga laughs, waving a hand in front of his face. “Traffic was bad; too much ice on the road” he explains and behind him Daichi ducks his head with a small smile, shoulders hunched apologetically.

They shrug off their coats and make their way into the apartment, a chorus of christmas wishes greeting them as they weave their way through the crowd.

The atmosphere is soft, the gentle sounds of jazz floating across the room from a pair of speakers set up somewhere discreet, and they find a quiet nook to settle in, standing close to each other with mugs of eggnog nestled between them. All around them he scents of cinnamon and nutmeg and firewood hang heavy in the air, leaving the room in a blanket of warmth and comfort.

“I’m surprised no one’s taken this spot already,” Daichi murmurs, sipping at his drink, and Suga hums in agreement, letting his eyes wander across the room.

“Maybe you should try looking up” a sly voice pipes up behind them, and both Suga and Daichi start, turning slowly to face the culprit.

“Kuroo really,” Suga chides, “I’d say you should know better than to sneak up on people, but you probably do.”

There’s a moment of silence before the trio breaks into a chorus of laughter, greeting each other with warm smiles and questions about home.

“You really have no idea though, do you,” Kuroo says after they’ve reacquainted, gesturing towards the roof, and both Daichi and Suga raise their heads at the same time.

“Oh” Daichi says after a beat, turning to look at Suga, who’s watching him with an amused expression. “Mistletoe, huh,” he says, and Suga laughs.

“Well I mean, you know what they say about mistletoe at Christmas,” Suga says acting coy, and all at once Daichi sweeps the grey haired figure into his arms, pressing their mouths together in a gentle kiss. It only lasts a moment, but they’re both breathless and smiling when it breaks, resting against each other’s foreheads.

“Well well,” Noya croons from where he’s positioned across the room, and they turn to look at him, swaying slightly as he raises his glass. “Looks like it may be a merry Christmas after all!”

“Can’t argue with that,” Suga laughs, and all at once the room breaks into a round of cheers.


End file.
